


Nos esperan cementerios

by MenteEnBlanco



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Colección de drabbles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: [Colección de drabbles] "Y la última hora, negra y fría, se acerca, de temor y sombras llena." -Cortesía y caricia de la muerte, Francisco de Quevedo.





	1. Agape #1

**Author's Note:**

> También publicados en Fanfiction.net.

 

**1.**

En algún universo, sus hijos lo son todo. Bruce está seguro, porque en este, casi lo son —lo serían, si no fuese por la causa y Gotham, y todo lo que necesita hacer, que es más importante que ellos.

**2.**

Bruce Wayne está consciente de sus problemas. Los acepta y siente que le hacen más fuerte, le ayudan a su causa así que no debe cambiarlos.

(No piensa que, tal vez, no está aceptándolos tanto como aferrándose a ellos.)

**3.**

Gotham es una amante exigente.

Gotham quiere sangre en sus calles y murciélagos en sus cielos.

**4.**

Batman es un amante complaciente.

Batman derramaría su sangre para servir a la causa.

**5.**

Bruce está atrapado en el medio.

Bruce tiene hijos y problemas, y una cueva bajo su hogar que amenaza con consumirlo todo.

**6.**

Hay sacrificios que no son necesarios. En el fondo, Batman está consciente de ello. No todas las cosas son blanco o negro, hay alternativas menos dramáticas para salir de los problemas que tiene. Cosas que puede hacer y no dañarán a las personas a su alrededor.

Pero decide ignorarlo. Decide fingir que _esta es la única salida_.

(Tal vez, en el fondo, lo único que Batman ansía más que la justica es morir.)


	2. Sin título #2

**1.**

A Richard Grayson le gusta la gente. Él nació para presentar actos frente a multitudes —y para terminarlos con sangre— y sonreír hasta que las mejillas le duelan.

(Es una de las razones por las que, a veces, Dick tiene miedo de asumir el manto de Batman. Él no soportaría estar solo y amargado, lleno de sombras y murciélagos malditos. El pensamiento le hace querer tirarse de un puente.)

Richard está hecho para saltar de edificios haciendo volteretas que la ciudad aplaude —la ciudad, Gotham, que siempre extiende sus brazos hacia ellos, amorosa, aunque sus habitantes los odien—, para enfundarse en trajes ajustados y extravagantes, y salvar el día.

(Es por esto que le duele cuando no es suficiente. Cuando comete un error en la coreografía y las balas dejan agujeros sangrientos en los cuerpos inocentes que él falla en salvar.)

**2.**

_Es una maldición,_ piensa Dick, viendo cómo todo lo que ama se aleja.

_Es Batman_.

(Está seguro de que pasar tanto tiempo con Bruce le ha pegado el maleficio y es otra de las razones por las que está tan molesto.)

**3.**

Dick es un maestro en el arte de ignorar lo que siente. Desde su infancia, cuando sus padres le enseñaron a sonreír a pesar del ardor en sus músculos y el miedo en su estómago, Richard ha perfeccionado la técnica.

No se trata de estar feliz todo el tiempo, es lo que ha aprendido, se trata de pretender superar las cosas.

(En el fondo, Dick es como Bruce. Un niño que sigue atrapado, cayendo, observando a sus padres caer con él, para siempre.)

**3.**

**—¡** Qué puedo hacer, Dickiebird **!** No soy el soldado perfecto de papi. —dice Jason.

**4.**

Dick no es perfecto, pero le gustaría. Lo primero que piensa cuando va a morir es " _¿Le he fallado a Batman?_ ".

(Ha estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces que la pregunta es recurrente.)

**Author's Note:**

> Los cosos han sido seleccionados de un archivo de drabbles que tengo en mi pc, así que la numeración en los títulos estará rara.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
